User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: "Rocketman" Plays the Entire Catalog, But Skips the Greatest Hits
The life and career of Elton John is literally cinematic in the highest of highs and lowest of lows, so capturing all of it into a compact, engaging story was always going to be a challenge. Fortunately, Dexter Fletcher and Taron Egerton managed to do it just with the highly entertaining and stylistic Rocketman. Although the story becomes too much to bite into as the film goes along, what they manage to capture is a touching tribute, inspiring biopic, and emotionally honest version of the Elton John story that sings as valiantly as its subject. The Cast Assembling a small but tight crew of skilled performers, Rocketman has no faltering from the many stars on screen. The memorable parts are few, but worth mentioning all the same. Despite some bad makeup, Bryce Dallas Howard is delightfully bad in her aloof and callous attitude, while Gemma Jones is sweet and nurturing in her own role. Steven Mackintosh's gruff exterior makes for a strong contrast throughout the film, while Charlie Rowe's sunshine optimism provides much needed levity to the cast in its opening stages. There are two supporting men that absolutely shine as the angel and devil, Jamie Bell's Bernie Taupin and Richard Madden's John Reid. The former's sincerity, respect, and optimism truly bolsters the film, providing a beacon for both John and the audience to gather their bearings and center themselves. Bell has fun with the role, but also provides heart and soul. Meanwhile, Richard Madden's manager is a sleazy and charismatic devil, often infusing his performance with smaller ticks that help to show just how deceptively intelligent and vile he can be. Despite that, he also makes it clear and obvious how he could be so charming, making Madden dangerously likeable. Taking center stage is Taron Egerton, who admirably carries the movie upon his shoulders as Elton John himself. Despite some inconsistent characterization, Egerton totally sells many aspects of the performance, from his raw energy as a performer to the self-reflective disdain that is buried with the glamour. Where Egerton does slightly falter is, surprisingly, the moments when he has to express the arrogance and diva persona of Elton. Egerton has done an exceptional job of building a likeable, charismatic character, so it could come off as false when he has to turn it on a dime. However, that doesn't deny that Egerton doesn't just sing and look like Elton, but moves, breathes, and feels like him as well. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Script Written by Lee Hall, Rocketman unfortunately falls into several genre traps that prevents the film from taking off from an emotional level in the same way it does from a directing standpoint. The film moves very quickly, often frantically, with very little respites and moments for the audience to catch their breath. Initially, this actually works in the film's favor, rushing through Elton's early life with gusto and pride, but it's his prime career where it becomes a glaring flaw. The film tells the story of Elton John, born Reggie Dwight, the musical superstar that dominated the 1970's with his flamboyant personality and powerful songs. From his early days in the Royal Academy for Music to his humble beginnings alongside Bernie Taupin to the debauchery-fueled days under John Reid's management, Elton John's life was often as magical as the performances he would put on. Hall's version of the Elton John story seems both overstuffed and incomplete, due in large part to its second half. It often feels repetitive and emotionless, going through every emotional climax all at once but never allowing the audience to dwell on any one moment. Perhaps a tighter focus on a single part of Elton's life, or adding the redemptive second half of his career from the 1990's onward, would've made a more compelling character. Alas, Hall choose the more traditional route. Score: 2.5 out of 5 The Direction Dexter Fletcher, despite failings from the script, clearly knew how to tell this story. The musical setpieces, as well as technical achievements, of Rocketman show the man has an innate understanding of the appeal and splendor of Elton John as an icon. Fletcher's camera moves constantly and frequently, never allowing viewers to settle as Elton's life flashes before them in frantic musical numbers, drug-induced montages, and over-the-top concert sequences. If there's a technical flaw, it's the editing done by Chris Dickens, who somehow can't seem to keep up with the fast pace Fletcher and the rest of the crew have set. Additionally, there's some hilariously bad makeup for Bryce Dallas Howard, but both of those complaints pale in comparison to what the film does right. The costumes are magnificent both visually and as a complete recreation of John's real-life, ridiculous attire, while the lens of George Richmond captures it all with clarity most of the time and without it at the best times. Something that truly made the film a highlight was its integration of Elton John's discography. The movie is a jukebox musical, allowing the songs of Elton John to weave themselves into the actual narrative with gusto and grace. "Your Song" is perhaps the best scene of the film for its sincerity, while "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" is a fast-paced wonder and "Crocodile Rock" is a fantastic introduction to the rock star version of Elton John. There comes a point where the music tends to become too much, but there still isn't a misused song in the film. Score: 4 out of 5 Final Verdict There's a version of Rocketman- perhaps with a director and screenwriter more in sync with each other- that is fantastic and mystical as the man that inspired it. Instead, with a lackluster script, the film often has to be lifted up by its entertainment factor rather than emotional core. However, that type of challenge ends up working well with what Dexter Fletcher wanted to make, and the result is an enjoyable musical biopic that will have audiences singing every song and feeling the adrenaline rush of the story being told. With a soundtrack life this, for a musical artist like Elton John, there's not much more one can ask for. Final Score: 73% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Director - Dexter Fletcher *Best Lead Actor - Taron Egerton *Best Supporting Actor - Jamie Bell *Best Costume Design *Best Musical Sequence - "Your Song" Category:Blog posts Category:2019 Reviews Category:Reviews